Cashmere and Velvet
"It's like you're the furry little versions of the Biskits." :—Vinnie Terrio, Two Pets for Two Pests Cashmere Biskit and Velvet Biskit are twin chinchillas who are adopted by the Biskit Twins inTwo Pets for Two Pests. Profile Edit Brittany and Whittany adopted them for school's Pet Appreciation Day, so they could be excused from classes for the day. The chinchillas adored their new home and owners, but the kids planned on turning them in to a chinchilla orphanage at the end of the day, much to the pets' shock and disappointment. Upon hearing this, Blythe attempted to help them avoid this fate. To help her, Penny Ling and Vinnie told them to try acting cute and nice. Meanwhile, Blythe tried to convince the Biskits that pet ownership could add a lot to their life, but they replied that they liked their life just they way it is. The chinchillas' unexpected popularity during the event gave Brittany the thought that owning pets could be a good thing. Whittany replied that taking care of them would be work, a word the Biskit Twins repulse. Blythe tried to convince them otherwise by saying chinchillas can clean themselves, which Cashmere and Velvet immediately demonstrated. The chinchillas' friendliness earned Brittany's love, but Whittany insisted that they didn't want pets, convincing her sister that they're boring. They then went to take a break and left the chinchillas under Blythe's care. Cashmere and Velvet angrily told Penny Ling and Vinnie their advice made the Biskits hate them twice as much. Blythe told them she'd try to find them a good home, but they wanted to stay with the Biskits. Blythe then told them to be their natural Biskit-like selves. Sherman took interest in the chinchillas, but they turned their backs to him. He called them "moody", prompting the Biskits to rant in their defense, without even understanding why. Blythe told Vinnie to help the chinchillas, so he jumped at the Biskits' heads and provoked Cashmere and Velvet to chase him. That caused a chase involving a duck, a dog, a snake, Lucky Browne and a pig, making a mess that amused the Biskit Twins. Blythe told them their pets were out of control, so Brittany used a loudspeaker to tell them to stop, and they obeyed immediately. The Biskits were delighted that their pets listened to them rather than Blythe, who said they were total troublemakers for causing that ruckus, further delighting the Biskits. Monsieur LeGrande was ready to take them to the chinchilla orphanage, but Blythe persuaded the Biskits to keep them. The butler secretly assured Blythe that the pets would be in fine hands, because he had grown up in a chinchilla ranch. Appearances Edit *Two Pets for Two Pests *Fish Out of Water (cameo) Quotes Edit :Cashmere: I can't believe our new owners wanna get rid of us in the end of the day! :Velvet: When they gave us names, I thought they planned on keeping us. :Cashmere: They would be such great owners! They're twins! :Velvet: Like us. :Cashmere: And they're sassy! :Velvet: Like us! :Cashmere: And they're rich! :Velvet: Like we should be. Gallery Edit Lps564.png Lps563.png|Angry Velvet and Spoiled Brat Cashmere. Lps562.png|Grumpy Velvet and Cheerful Cashmere. 1000px-Lps565.png|Meanie Velvet and Unhappy Cashmere. 3x08_-_Two_Pets_for_Two_Pests.png|Brittany and Whittany hugs with Velvet and Cashmere. Cashmere_and_Velvet.JPG|Cashmere and Velvet Biskit on a way to their permanent home now with the same hairstyles as the Biskit Twins. Velvet and Cashmere's similar to Whittany and Brittany. 3x10_Cashmere_and_Velvet.png|Josh meets Velvet and Cashmere. 1280x720-tfY.jpg|Brittany Tickle at Velvet and Cashmere. tumblr_n9oyetGq6f1reahpvo1_500.gif|Velvet and Cashmere are licks. Cashmere-and-Velvet-littlest-pet-shop-on-the-hub-37474293-1024-576.jpg|Sneaky Velvet and Mischievous Cashmere. Cashmere-and-Velvet-littlest-pet-shop-on-the-hub-37474292-1024-576.jpg|Velvet and Cashmere are gave her thumbs up. Cashmere-and-Velvet-littlest-pet-shop-on-the-hub-37474290-1024-768.jpg 291808d0e30a46f4b479e65bc99aca5a.png And they're rich! Like we should be!.jpg Cashmere and Velvet Rich!.jpg Cashmere-and-Velvet-littlest-pet-shop-on-the-hub-37474294-1024-576.jpg ChashmereandVelvet.png We're Twins!!!.jpg Yo! Let's get this party started!.jpg Cashmere&VelvetImagining.png Cashmere&VelvetLickingThemselves.png Cashmere&VelvetPoutyFaces.png CashmereVelvet&Biskits.png CashmereVelvet&Biskits2.png CashmereVelvet&Biskits3.png Car.png BrittanyPettingVelvet.png Angel Biskit Twins Fantasy.jpg 3246f94585d187cd47f31618cbc5b363.png kisspng-littlest-pet-shop-horse-velvet-velvet-5acbc75f401c31.2441980715233042872626.jpg lps_cashmere_2_vector_by_varg45-d92mc0v.png lps_velvet_1_vector_by_varg45-d92mbms.png tumblr_inline_p60uvi1tOj1si5au7_540.png tumblr_inline_p60uvi3XPM1si5au7_540.png Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Biskit Family